


You Are Not Alone

by NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry/pseuds/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 2x5 oneshot I wrote back in 2012 that was somewhat inspired by the ending of Madoka Magica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone

"There that should do it" said 2 as he finished sewing the leather patch on the spot where 5's right eye used to be.

"Thank you" 5 said.

"You're welcomed" 2 replied smiling at 5.

As 2 starting to put the sewing supplies away, 5 touch his new eye patch.

"2?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you come back for me?"

"Well, I couldn't just leave you out there" 2 replied.

"But why? W-We just met."

"That doesn't matter. You needed help, and I didn't want to leave anyone alone out there."

"Y-Yeah it's scary out there. Especially when I was all by myself..."

"Well, you are not alone now 5."

As time when on 2 took 5 under his wings as his apprentice. In a way 2 become the medic of the group and he also taught 5 how to repair injuries. Aside being a medic, 2 turned out to be quiet the inventor. 5 found he really enjoyed working on inventions with 2. Though he always scared and nervous as heck whenever he and 2 snuck out to find more supplies for inventions. He was always scared that they run into this beast that was roaming around and of what 1 would have 8 do to them if he caught them sneaking in and out as they did. But still despite his fear and reluctant, he always go with 2, since he didn't like the idea of 2 being out there by himself. That and 2 always seemed to have to ability to make him feel better if he was sad, scared, or upset.

As time went on 5 realized that he cared about 2 a lot. He saw him as a really good friend and mentor, but there was part of 5 that told him what he for 2 was more than that. One day 5 was looking through a book of fairy tales that twins found. He wasn't really reading it. He mostly just looked at the pictures. Eventually he came to one picture the showed the prince and the princess sharing a kiss. 5 wondered what doing that would be like, which lead to him wondering what it would be like to kiss 2. 5's face formed a green blush at the thought. He realized he was in love with 2. He loved everything about the older stitchpunk. But then 5 wondered if 2 even loved him back. Sure 2 was nice to him, but he was also nice to everyone else as well. For all 5 knew, 2 probably saw as just a friend and a student.

For a long time, 5 was scared to tell 2 how he felt. Up until one night when 5 had a nightmare and woke up screaming. Upon hearing 5 scream, 2 rushed into 5's room.

"5 are you alright?"

5 looked over at 2. 2 could see that 5 was shaken up by something.

"I-I-I'm fine 2. I-I-It was just a n-ni-nightmare" 5 stuttered.

2 placed a hand on 5's shoulder to try to comfort him. From the look on 5's face 2 could see that if their kind could cry 5 would be in tears. 5 then clung on to 2 and buried his face 2's chest. 2 knowing how clingy 5 could get wasn't really surprised and he just warped his arms around 5.

"I-It was just awful...I was all alone and then this machine attacked me and-" 5 couldn't bring himself to continue and just dry sobbed into 2's chest.

"It's alright, I'm here now" 2 whispered as tried to comfort 5. "Just remember 5. You're not alone you have me and the other.

That seemed to help 5 feel a little better. But after that nightmare he didn't want to be by himself. "Um, 2 will you stay with me tonight?" he asked.

2 was silent for a moment, which made 5 fell embarrassed for even asking. But that feeling finally faded when 2 answered, "Of course."

When the morning came, 5 awoke to see that 2 had his arms around him in his sleep. 5 blushed a little. He wondered if this was a sign 2 felt the same and wonder if he should tell him.

2 then opened his optics and smiled at 5. "Good morning" he said.

"Morning" 5 relied.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yes, um 2..."

"Yes 5?"

"I...I...I love you..."

At first 2 didn't say anything. 5 was scared that it meant 2 didn't feel the same and that he made things awkward between them.

Then 2 kissed 5 on his eye patch and said "I love you too"

5 was so happy hearing that 2 felt the same that he kissed 2 on the lips and 2 returned the kiss.

5 felt it was the happiest moment of his life. But little did they know that their happiness would be cut short.

 

A few weeks later...

 

You want me to go out to scout? Should I take 5 with me?"

"No I'm sure you can handle it on your own."

"Alright. Oh and could you let 5 know where I am"

"Yes, fine. Just get going."

That day 5 looked every church for 2 wondering where he could have gone. When he was in the middle of asking 6 if had seen 2, 1 interrupted and sent 5 to be on watch tower duty.

All day 5 stayed watch tower looking for any signs of approaching beast the telescope and then eventually he saw another stitchpunk collapse out in the Emptiness...

 

Later...

 

5 couldn't believe it. 2 had died right before his eyes, all because of mistake his new friend 9 made. In yet even a part of 5 was angry at 9, you knew 9 was truly sorry and never meant anyone to get killed. Besides he knew that 2 wouldn't want him to hate 9. Heck, 2 never seemed to have it in him to hate anyone really. But 5 wondered what he was going to do without 2...

Much Later...

 

5 found it painful to look at 2 remains, but he still did what he had to help the others lay 2 to rest. As they watched 2's body float away, 5 silently said his final goodbye to 2. It hurt knowing he would never see him again. Then he felt 6 lay a comforting hand on him.

'Remember 5, you are not alone...' 2's words echoed in 5's head.  
5 knew 2 was right. He still had the others and he realized that 2 wouldn't want him to be a grieving mess. 5 decided he was going to try the best he could to be strong for the others and to honor 2's memory.

 

Later...

5 arosed form the talisman happy to see that 9, 7, and the Twins were alright. He also happy to be with 2 again. 2 put his hand on 5's shoulder and gave him look said, [i]'You did well. I'm proud of you.' [/i] Then 2 walked over to his spot. 5 was saddened by this. He didn't wanted be separated. He couldn't help but feel kind of scared because he didn't know what was going to happen next. But after 9 gave him a nod letting him know that everything would be okay. 5 joined the other floating up to the sky...

The next thing 5 knew he was in darkness again. He looked around saw no one else. [i]'I'm all alone...'[/i] He wanted to cry, but then he felt a similar presence wrapping its arms around him.

You are not alone 5...


End file.
